


Broken

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar and Sandry get in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“Do you think Daja would notice?”

“Of course she’s going to notice, Thief-boy.” Tris’ dry voice interrupted Sandry and Briar. They both stiffened and turned to see her. Just days ago she’d finally stopped walking with her cane, though she still lamented the loss of her “smacking stick”. One eyebrow raised over wire-thin glasses, she took in the pair. Sandry was flushed, holding pieces of the broken vase guiltily.

Briar didn’t even look remotely shamed. “We didn’t do it on purpose,” he finally told her.

Tris sighed. “Bring it to the kitchen. Let’s see if we can mend your accidents.”


End file.
